pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nai Bomb
Sup Napalm! ^_^ Brandnew 14:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Or Zeecron. One of two. :< Brandnew 14:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::NAI BOMB. Nai Bomb 16:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::Say "Nai Bomb" like you have Downs Syndrom and really loud. If you can't make the connection, you really are autistic. ··· Danny Does 16:29, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I DID IT :D Brandnew 16:30, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Good sir, you are now a downs retard. GG TY GL HF STFU GTFO ETC ETC Nai Bomb 16:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::you're terrible lol--Relyk 00:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I herd your good at gws. Andy 21:16, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Better than you. Nai Bomb 22:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::How do you figure? Andy 22:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Because I just am. I'm fucking awesome. Also, I'm fucking awesome at TF2. Nai Bomb 00:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::TF2 sucks, cartoons are for stupid shitters--Relyk 00:07, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::you better be trollan' nigga! Nai Bomb 00:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::i only troll dumps :/--Relyk 00:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::DERP ::::::::You sound pretty terrible tbh. Andy 00:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Too bad I'm better than you'll ever be. Nai Bomb 00:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) NAI BOMBZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Relyk 00:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::HAHAHA, Fucking win. Nice one. Nai Bomb 01:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) TEAM FORTRESS 2 FOR-THE-WIN !!! nom, nom njom, I am really happy!--ValeV 05:38, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :i went to anime boston and got a pic of these 3 guys dressed up as people from tf2 --Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 18:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::and that makes you a complete faggot. a furry faggot, at that. ··· Danny Does 18:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::Um, no you. --Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 00:46, 28 May 2009 (UTC) hi welcome to the wiki, enjoy ur time, you look like a trolling person so ill warn u : TROLLING IS NOT COOL , IM SRSLY SRSClose Impact 14:04, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I HURD CAPS LOCK MAKES YOU MORE SRS --Darkɘst McChaosmonstɘr 15:35, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::IT DOES, SRSLYClose Impact 18:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::a) already banned. b) you're a furry faggot, Close. Ever more than Dark McAnimefag. ··· Danny Does 02:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::danny you're a retard tbh--Relyk 04:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::danny clubs seals tbh. Drah McNinja 04:01, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Relyk, you should NEVER call anybody retarded, your level of mental retardation surpasses most everyone. You are also terrible at Guild Wars and everyone outside your circlejerk of a few people hates you. 04:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Relyk, GO EAT A DICK AND GET THE FUCK OUT. YOU CAN'T TROLL PROPERLY, YOU CANT GW PROPERLY, AND YOUR GENERALLY THAT IDIOT THAT ADDS UNWANTED INPUT ALMOST EVERYWHERE YOU GO. THE MERE FACT THAT YOU HAD THE GALL TO CALL SOMEONE ELSE RETARDED HAS GOT TO BE SOME KIND OF JOKE. Sincerely ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 06:28, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::go talk in your circlejerks more and stop trolling me--Relyk 07:00, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::You deserved it.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 07:27, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not my fault danny doesn't like me cause i don't rub his dick--Relyk 08:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::he called me a furry faggot:< but i ain't furry and i am certainly not a faggotClose Impact 10:59, 31 May 2009 (UTC)